A Mate For Me
by LivingOldSoul
Summary: Logan comes across a suprise in stone havens woods, While this mystery person has an interesting past can they over come the obsticles in their way? rated m it might get more serious...
1. Once a lone wolf, never again

Once a Lone Wolf, Never Again.

LPOV

I just got home from school and am sitting in the sunroom finishing my homework, with Kat of course. I'm Logan Danvers by the way. Son of Elena and Clayton, twin of Katherine over there. My appearance isn't anything special I mean my hairs Blonde and long enough to annoy me by getting in my eyes. Which are pale blue like my dads. Kat looks about the same but her hair is like dads where mine is darker and like moms.

" Are you done yet?" Kat looks up from her work and replies.

"Nope, why?"

" I want to go for a run" is my answer.

She focuses back on her work and mumbles around her pen " Go find Chris, I'm sure he will go"

Chris was a mutt that we found a couple years ago. He was there when mom and dad where on a hunt for another mutt, there was a bit of confusion and he almost got killed by the other mutt. Mom wouldn't let that happen since she is the Alpha. Oh yeah I'm a werewolf by the way and so is my family and I'm part of pack. And now is Chris who is a male with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and is 6 feet tall like moi and is our age, 18. I'm in my final year of high school.

I get up very slowly from the floor, listening to my back crack as I do. You would think that since I'm young I wouldn't have back problems but I haven't had my run so I'm stiff.

" Yo Chris, wanna go for a run?" I didn't have to yell with the super hearing he was bound to hear me, where ever he was.

After a couple of sentences he came bounding down the stairs saying back " Yes, Yes I do"

"good"

"Mom and Dad are out but Jeremy's home he can keep Katherine company" I told him as we strolled out side. I love stone haven it's completely surrounded by woods and space just for running. And it's all ours.

"See yeah in a few" Chris told me as he walked in another direction to change.

I first changed when I was 15 because both my parents are werewolves. It's a piece of cake now, well sometimes.

I walked into a perfect clearing for my change. Shredding my clothes and putting them under a bush for safe keeping. I drop to the ground on all fours, concentrating on the change and being the wolf and running. I can feel the change coming on, it hits like a bunch of spasms raking my body.

I land back on all fours but this time with paws that are dark blonde. From what my mom says I have a darker blonde around my eyes that make it look like a mask.

Lifting my nose to the air, I could tell Chris was done his change and waiting outside my clearing. I started over to him when a howl broke through the woods, coming from the south/east. I just reached Chris when it happened, swinging my head over to him making eye contact then turning and dashing through the woods to catch who ever is on pack territory.

Chris running behind me keeping pace. My nose was pressed to the ground as I ran sniffing to smell at least something but trees. When I burst through another clearing. There's a lump in the middle. Chris caught my eye and communicated for me to see what it was and he would see if he could find the owner of the howl. I nodded my head as much as a wolf could nod.

I crouched down with my tail between my back legs crawling forward to see what was the lump of cloth. When the wind decided to blow facing me and I got a good whiff of mutt, but the strangest part was that it is female. Stopping a bit before the girl, Chris came rushing in the clearing, panting and shaking his big head. Which meant that he couldn't catch anyone, I'll get more info from him later.

I turn around leaving Chris to watch the girl so I can change back to get her and bring her to Jeremy. I speed into the clearing where my clothes are and try to hurry while changing. I'm starting to worry I didn't quite see the girl but I smelt her and something in me told me to help so I have to. My change finally done I quickly throw my jeans on, and turn to run back to Chris and the girl. Forgetting my shirt on the way.

Making it back to Chris. I see he is standing there facing her and watching, but I can tell he's listening too by the way he turned when I came huffing in.

I slowly make my way to the girl, slightly wary about doing this now. Like she might be dead, then what? I look towards Chris with the question, I'm sure in my eyes. He grunts and twitches his ears telling me to listen. Which I oblige and can hear a faint breathing coming from behind me.

Bringing my attention back to the sleeping figure behind me, I kneel to the ground soundlessly, gently grasping her shoulder to turn her over onto her back. What I see takes my breath away. She is wearing a zip up hoodie and track pants. But only a sports bra for a undershirt, there's this cut running across her stomach just above her belly button. Her copper colored hair is now out of her face showing unique features.

Very suddenly she gasps and opens her eyes, which I then find out are stormy grey, immediately making contact with mine. Then fainting again. At this point I have her in my arms bridal style and am race to the house shouting for Jeremy, while Chris runs call attention for help.


	2. Waking the wolf

Waking The Wolf

LPOV

Jeremy came rushing to us as I carried the female in, Chris was held the door open as I ran inside. Once Jeremy saw what was in my arms he disappeared around the corner to get the first aid kit. Kat came out of the sun room to see what was happening. She then motioned me into the room.

"Lay her on the couch, so Jeremy can help her" Chris said from behind me.

Swinging into the sunroom I gently laid her on the couch, making sure not to jostle her to much.

" Take off her sweat shirt and keep her on her back" Jeremy ordered me coming into the room. I did as he asked and took off her sweat shirt and saw multiple bruises with some scars. Again I wondered how this girl ended up in our woods.

"Kat, Logan! We're home" Mom called as they came through the door.

"Elena, I'm going to need your help in here" Jeremy calmly answered her. Mom and dad then came running into the sunroom, looking for a danger. When mom looked down, confusion washed over her face and dad just looked on expressionless.

"What's this?" She asked after a moment.

"Let's help her first and then we will interrogate your son." Jeremy spoke first. I was starting to worry, I mean why are they all standing there, DO SOMETHING! She needs help.

" Logan, Chris out now" Jeremy said. Chris left immediately not wanting to cause any trouble. I though took long look at her face, remembering those eyes. And then got up to walk out the door. My dad followed me out with a look on his face. I knew I was in for it. Dad didn't like when new people were brought home, especially mutts.

I turned around to face him once I got to the kitchen, Chris luckily went upstairs. Dad looked back at me nostrils flared, face angry. All he had to do was grunt for me to spill the beans.

About 5 or more minutes later, I was done with my story. And dad was heading out back to check for scents or any other people. He's not to happy about me not chasing the trespasser but going for the girl instead. He gave me the look that said it all. Meaning it said that we are pack and pack needs to protect our members before anyone else.

"Let's put her in the cage before she wakes up, in case she tries anything. And then we can find out more about her before we trust her." Clay, my dad said. Probably wanting to make it safer because then when she's in the cage she can't run or harm anyone.

I couldn't bring myself to go back in there. I didn't even know the girl yet she had a pull on me. I heard footsteps downstairs and a thump. By which I guessed was her being dumped on the mattress. We all sat at the table and waited for noise to sound that she was awake. I also had to tell the story again.

SPOV

Suddenly my eyes sprang open and I was facing a brick wall. I must have gone unconscious when they were trying to kill me, but then why am I here and awake. My chest hurts and when I look down at it, I see bandages wrapped around me. It is fairly a good size, I mean wide enough to cover my breasts and a bit bellow them to where they cut me before.

"Shit" I rasp out loud. Coughing a little to clear my throat. I knew that whoever lived here heard me and stopped breathing to listen. I reached my hand slowly to the wall, to see what kind of story it can tell. You see I'm a little different. I'm a special type of clairvoyant, one of the original families. When I touch objects I can see the past.

"Double shit" I said a little louder. It was pack that lived here. Yes I heard the stories and know all about them. And most of the mutts in this cage didn't see the sun afterwards. Why would they bring me here to kill me or were they even trying to kill me. Or do they want pack to do it for them?

I heard mumbles upstairs a little to low for me to catch only some words.

" I'll go…. Not safe…..it'll be fine….. Mutt…" I stopped listening because all I knew was one of them was coming down to pay me a visit. Now I can cooperate or tell all lies. But if it's Jeremy that might be difficult or even the boy Logan because it's something about him when I opened my eyes.

I didn't want to move because I could hear the basement door slowly open with a creaking sound that and my body was a little sore after the beating I got the other day. Whoever it was just sat down in the chair across from my cell or is it a cage? I sighed and rolled over to face my questioner. I was met by Jeremy, I knew this by his form and when he spoke it confirmed any doubts I had and I don't have much doubts.

" I'm glad your awake. We made sure you weren't badly injured. I'm Jeremy from the pack, your in stone haven. What's your name?"

"I'm Sasha Dare" I guess it was at that moment I decided to be truthful about who I am, maybe they'll kill me quick.

"Do you know how you got here Sasha?" The former pack leader asked. I thought back to what happened.

_Flashback…_

_I was in my usual crate that I have been in for 2 years, when they came in. _

"_Pretty pup, it's time to go. You are to much of a pain, and we want to see how you deal in the real world. No more crates for you." Dopey said. I call him that because he has this dopey look in his eyes. _

"_Don't give to much away, all she needs to know is that she's going to suffer the pain her parents made us feel." Teeth replied. His teeth are to big for his mouth that's why he's teeth. _

" _Anywhere is better than here" I spat at the both of them. I really shouldn't of said that 'cause it was then that they ripped open the cage and dragged me out by the hair. _

_I made it outside without having them try anything, which was new. When I was poked in the arm, when I looked down a bag was put over my head and it was then I passed out. _

_End Of Flashback._

" They didn't want me anymore I guess, or hopping you would kill me for them" I replied after shuddering at the feel of their meaty fingers on my arms. Jeremy's face rarely changed expression when I said something and it didn't now either.

"Who are they?" Simple and yet efficient, I should play a game.

" Them" I said wondering if I could get him angry.

"Them… Who are they? Sasha we won't hurt you unless you cooperate." Him so original, how many people had my parents brought home and said the same thing to.

Sighing I answered it correctly this time. "I don't know who they really are, by names. But my parents did something to them along time ago that they weren't to happy about. And they were mutts too."

He pondered this for a moment, before getting up at walking out of the basement.

_Well that went good_, I though to myself. I laid there for a while and started to fall asleep.

_Thump! _

I pried my eyes open to see pieces of cloth close to my head. When I focussed I saw it was more track pants and a T-shirt. Hmm trying to buy my affection with clothes… As sad as it might be it's working. I reached for the clothes. They just smelt so clean.

" Change into those and then you can come upstairs as long as you promise not to try anything." A female voice said. Must be Elena.

" I promise" Eh what's a girl supposed to do. Look at what happened last time I tried to fight. Got myself throne in a dog crate. Elena walked over and unlocked the door, allowing freedom…for a moment.

I got dressed when she went upstairs. I wasn't going to try anything because I saw what happen to the other mutts that did. I walked carefully upstairs not wanting to fall because my legs were a little numb.

Standing in the hall, I could smell fresh air. And how I longed for a full run. Looking at what I assumed was the front door. I could make it. For a little bit, but by then I'm sure someone would have caught up to me, especially in this state.

Mumbling about how shitty this is and what I could be doing at the moment seeing as I am eighteen. I walked into a room that over looked the whole backyard or should I call it woods. Weird how I knew where everyone would be eh. And yes I did smell them but I also knew that this is where they have meetings.

" I'm glad you chose right" Elena stated as I walked in. I simply grunted still a little mad with myself for allowing this.

" Sasha, we want to know everything about you. We also want to find out who turned you and why they decided to dump you here." Said another female that looked a lot like Clayton and Elena. What was her name again….Oh right Katherine. Nodding a bit knowing that it fit right. I hadn't realized I said her name out loud until she asked

"What? How do you know my name?"

I was in for a long day. I had to go all the way back to the forbidden places in my mind to tell them what they want to know. Great.


	3. Story Telling

Story Telling

SPOV

How do I start? _Well, start in the beginning, with what you are. _Stupid voice of reason.

" How I know your name, is part of my story" I said after fighting with my inner thoughts, get your mind out of the gutter for you sick people.

"Alright, continue then" Jeremy said.

" Well I was bitten about 3 years ago, and I already knew of the supernatural world because of what my parents were. My mom and dad come from the original family of Clairvoyants, The Dare's and The Past's. And we could do exactly that. Meaning, my mom and dad as well as me can-"

"Wait what does this have to do with you knowing my name, I mean clairvoyants only see through a different persons perspective." Kat the rat is what I shall call her at least while she's on my bad side.

"Katherine, I'm getting to it" I replied after she rudely interrupted my story. She grunted and I took that to continue.

" So, as I was saying we could see the past, but only when touching an object or person directly. Because I'm a full blood, I learnt to control it long ago and now will only see what I want to see or what is needed to be shown to me."

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, why do we have to move again?" I whined to my mother as she picked me up to bring me to the car._

"_You know why. We are special and quite rare. There are many bad people after us Sas, and we have to keep moving so they don't catch up" She explained again, from the many times I've asked._

"_Is it because we can see the past?"_

"_Yes and lot's of people don't like it, so they try to hunt us. You remember the story about Nana. And remember do not use your trick in public." She told me sternly. I knew that it scared people when I knew something personal about them. I sighed and just shut my eyes, to dream of a place where life was without this power._

_End Flashback_

And so I explained how my family had to keep moving and that hardly know one could know about me. If they did I would be dead instantly.

"From when I turned 4 and could move around as well as talk, I was being taught karate and other types of self-defence, welding weapons and different languages. By the time I was 15 I was staying home as my parents went to work. My parents did a lot of things people in the supernatural world didn't like. They were assassins and they also got information for money. We also needed it."

" There were some werewolves that were on a hit list, unfortunately it was my mom's hit list. Because these werewolves got my mom's sister and brother when they were 10, killing them at 11. My mom was a strong person, and finally she got revenge and took out most of their "pack" including the leader. But 2 got away. My mom and dad were satisfied and let down their guard to soon."

"I turned 16 the month before, when they came. I was getting off the bus from school and walking down the street when I could here a muffled cry. Running to my house I flew the door open just in time to see both my parents fall to the ground, lifeless. And then the 2 werewolves looked at me, I made it out the door before being hit over the head and knocked out cold."

" That's horrible, I don't know what I'd do if I got home to see everyone dead and on the floor. Especially being kidnapped afterwards. I am so sorry if I was to rude it's just I grew up here and we have to be cautious-"

"It's okay, 3 years have passed and well, in the end my parents died peacefully, thinking that the threat was gone." I interrupted Kat, I guess I see her reasons for being a little grumpy. _You were the same way when they brought home a client._ God I know okay.

"So I woke up-" Grhmp, I was interrupted with the growl of my stomach. Oops, should of paid more attention to my dates, because if I remember right, I haven't ate in 2 months.

"How about we eat, and then you can continue on with your story." Jeremy suggested. Everyone nodded eagerly and Elena got up and went into the kitchen, I guess she's the cook. I bet I can give her a run for her money. I was the one who cooked at home, mom was always to busy until it was done.

After a very filing meal and an embarrassing moment, where I ate a little to fast and chocked. I can continue with the story.

"So into my second year I escaped for half of it and got a good distance, close to here I guess because they didn't move me after they got me back. Caged me and didn't feed me. Change after change in the cramped area was horrible. And finally I guess the were hoping you would kill me for them and then they can take it as black mail, I don't know but then I woke up to them beating me and scratching me before they got ride of me. And you know the rest."

" They didn't do any other things to you, did they?" Elena asked with a strain in her voice. I could guess something might have happened to her. I couldn't look up from my hands to tell her, honestly it scared me even more than death because death is nothing but blank. I heard a slight in take of breath and then a voice I have yet to here spoke.

"They didn't? They will never get away with that again!" Logan spoke with such anger it made me shiver. He proceeded to stalk out of the room muttering and cursing to himself.

_Bang!_

"Logan!" Elena and Clay jumped up and ran after their son to see what he broke, I think. Katherine got a look on her face, pursed lips and face slightly turned to the side. I think it's her grimace.

"Kat, you look about the size of Sasha, could you go get her some cloths so she can shower and rest." Jeremy spoke through the silence, I guess the others ran outside to fix this. Good enough for me.. Wait did he say shower? I perked up at this. Kat got up and walked out.

Finally I got to have my shower. Can you say hallelujah? I sure can. Looking in the mirror, I grimaced. God I looked horrible. I reached in the drawer and found a pair of scissors, when I was young, I learnt to cut my own hair and am pretty good at it. My hair was all one length and I needed it gone.

When I was done, cleaning up my mess, I looked up and was proud of my work. My bangs were cut short just bellow my eyebrows and my hair reached under my shoulder blades in different layers. I was happy for now, it did bring out my eyes anyway. The eyes everyone refused to look in to long.

Stepping into the shower, I whimpered because it felt so good. Cleaning myself carefully not to hurt my wounds. I just stood there for a moment under the running water. Thinking back to the one forbidden area of my life.

_Flashback_

"_Come on gurrl, wake up, I need to be satisfied." He growled in my ear. Opening my eyes, I quickly rolled over so I was by the wall and he was standing in front of me. I looked at him with scared eyes, I knew what he wanted, but I didn't want to give it to him._

"_You smell like a bitch in heat. And I want you" He reached out and grabbed my breast yanking me forward so hard I yelped. I wouldn't cry, I refused to cry since I saw my parents die._

" _Are you gonna scream for me bitch" He questioned as he ripped my clothes off leaving me bear. I shook everywhere. And then he grabbed me again before going on. I was in to much pain that I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

And while in the shower, I cried for the first time in 3 years. Crumpling to the ground, I didn't hear someone come in and dry me off and pick me up. Whoever it was laid me down on something soft where I then fell asleep.

I didn't dream that night or should I say day, but when I did wake up it was to a new room. It smelt like everyone in the house, so it must be a spare room. The most recent scent was Kat. I was okay with that. And ever since what he did I don't care who see's me naked I realized it wasn't worth hiding.

Stretching, the blankets moved down and I saw I was naked still. Hmm who took me out of the tub? Oh well not going to waste my energy on being nude. I also saw some clothes on the desk across the room. Getting up with a good crack of my back. I walked over and saw jeans and a tank, along with bra and underwear. Nice. The tank was black and the jeans were dark to, but the under garments were blood red. Eh it covers things.

I open the door and peer out, everyone was still up, so I went downstairs. Walking slowly to the sunroom were I could here voices. They weren't talking about me but I bet they were earlier. Jeremy sat in his chair, Elena and clay were on the couch and Kat was sprawled on the floor in front of the fire with Logan's head on her stomach. I leaned against the door frame, watching the flames dance.

"We were going to go for a pack run, would you like to join us Sasha?" Jeremy asked. A run sounds nice and they have so much land, I could really stretch my legs. I nodded a yes. Everyone got up and started out the door. They all started to strip and I kept my eyes down and walked into a little clearing to change. Taking off my clothes too, I bent on a fours. And focused on the change. I wasn't that stupid, I figured out how to change on my own will. I started to get a spasm up my arms and legs. _Here we go. _I thought to myself.

Landing on all fours. I stretched my back doing what in yoga they call the cobra. A nose popped through the bush and wined a bit, were I just bolted out of my clearing flying straight over whoever was poking at my clearing. Landing and swivelling my head to the side to eye the dark blonde wolf standing confused at what I did. Laughing in my head. I barked at him in a what? kind of tone. He then darted at me and I moved racing to find the others in a bigger clearing waiting for us. Three blonde wolves were play fighting two had pinned the other. My guess from the smells it was Kat and Elena on Clay while Jeremy watched on. But when I came bolting in with Logan they all kind of jumped up and looked alert, that is until he jumped on my back taking me down when I stopped, we then rolled around and bit at each other, I managed to get a grip on his neck and flipped him over so I was pinning him. I backed off, tired now and sat on my haunches and panted. Logan laid on the ground a bit longer before being nuzzled by Elena to get up. And they all tore out of the clearing with me following behind. Elena and Clay turned out of the formation and ran further ahead it was then I saw the dear.. Oh that's what they wanted! I see now

Obviously they took the dear down and now we were all taking bites from it, I got real hungry and took a big chunk of leg and brought it to my spot. If you get past the blood it was delicious. After licking my paws and muzzle clean, I curled up in a ball and slept.

LPOV

She is gorgeous as a wolf, her fur is copper with dark patches. I just wanted to go and curl myself around her and wake up with her naked body next to mine, clinging at me… _No bad Logan._ Why did she have to be so god damn tempting. Huffing, I laid where I was which was a little to far from her for my liking, but if I wake up before her… NO! just sleep.

I didn't wake up before her which kind of pissed me off, I mean I was hopping… No! I have to stop thinking about it! I walked into the sunroom grumbling about stupid teenage hormones when I saw I wasn't alone. She was curled up on the couch humming slightly and for some reason I wanted her to sing for me.

"Do you sing?" I ask quietly.

"I used to" She relied with her eye's distant.

"Would you sing now?" Wait, what I don't want her to sing, I mean she doesn't have to - oh who am I kidding.

" Umm.. Not right now, I like to play guitar more. Do you have any hobbies?" Shit the one question I usually avoid, you see I draw and when I tell people this they ask for me to draw them but I only draw when I want to or who I want, like people I love.

" I draw" I whispered. And to my surprise she nodded and didn't ask me to draw her. We stayed in comfortable silence when she got up and I realized she was only wearing a bra that wrapped around her breast and some track pants, why hadn't I realized that before? The markings on her back are mystic and beautiful.

"Where did you get that?" Why don't we play 20 questions, Sasha and I'll ask them all? More desperate or not?

"Umm… I got that tattoo when I was nine because it's tradition in the family. It means, all objects hold the truth and I am the one who brings it forth. Mom's was different but I like mine." She looked startled at first when she saw what she was wearing, she must have been deep in thought.

I got up and smiled at her "Hungry?"

She smirked and returned my question with "I'll make" and I laughed walking to the kitchen this should be interesting…


	4. Food and Plans

Food and Plans..

LPOV

I was practically moaning when I took a bite out of my egg in a blanket, or at least that's what Sasha called it.

"It's delicious" I told her after swallowing like a gentlemen.

"I was the one that cooked in the house, mom was always so busy and dad just couldn't. So I learnt how, I'll have to cook my spaghetti for you. It's absolutely to die for." She stated, very proud of herself.

" Hey, I forgot to ask, but where's the others?" I questioned her after remembering that there were more people in this house.

" They said they had to go out for a minute. Elena told me that you would wake up soon and come inside, so I would be safe." She had turned around, moving to wash her plate, then sticking it in the right cabinets. I got up and walked behind her with my plate. She jumped when my arm brushed hers, I gave a little jerk to the spark that went through me. I wonder if that was why she jumped.

"I-I- I'm going to go get dressed." She sprinted to the door, looking eager to get away. We did stay out all night and the sun is bright. Now I'm rhyming. Great.

SPOV

Did I feel that right? Was it a spark or a play of my imagination. Oh god did he feel it to? I was in my room after having a quick shower. Pacing and wondering what to wear. Wait! Since when do I care? Look at what he's doing to me. I walk to the closet with some of Kat's clothes and grab jeans with a t-shirt. Trainers or trainers. Guess I'll wear trainers.

I could hear the door open downstairs, it's probably the others.

"Sasha, would you come down, we need to talk." Jeremy called up to me. Deep breath and calm, cool, collected. I'm so not ready. Walking down the stairs at a slow pace, obviously not eager to see a certain somebody. Cough*Logan*Cough.

"We need a plan" Could Jeremy say it anymore blunt.

"Okay, Umm if I remember, I was in a bar apartment. Because I ran down a lot of stairs. But to play with them we would need something that you could keep in contact with me, I would have to get close." This was my suggestion, not the brightest but eh no ones perfect.

"APSOLUTLY NOT!" It was a very unexpected boom, that shook me to the core. Not really but close enough.

"Logan, we will think of something less extreme." Elena told her son, to try and calm him down. Hmm.

"We went looking around his place today. Finding little info, but something that was oddly familiar. So I was thinking we could…"

_Next day close to midnight._

I am in a mini and going to kill Kat. See, it's part of the plan, but really I don't like the outfit that much. I was standing by the car, well leaning against it in my black mini shorts and a red shirt that went of the shoulder, a belt was across my waist. The worst part is I was in stiletto strappy heels.(insert shudder here). Told you I hate Katherine Danvers at the moment.

"I'm just going to see mom and dad, be right back." The devil herself said with a grin. What does that mean?

"Okay?" I am truly puzzled, what was she grinning about. I then saw her eyes flicker to the side before she darted away. I looked over to see Logan heading this way with his head down. Shit. He whipped his head up like I said something. Oops must have said that out loud.

He looked me up and down startled, see we didn't drive in the same car. A growl was low in his chest as he looked how short my shorts were. I have to say I had long legs, it ran in the family. Somewhere down the line one of the fathers in my family were a succubus and that's how my family got their beauty.

"You look… uh…good" He stumbled on his words.

"Thanks" I whispered back, looking down. I couldn't look at his face or I might just jump him, I have to focus. What I had to do was lure them out of the bar, to the park down the road where the pack will be waiting. I know they are working for someone, but I'm afraid to find out who.

"Okay, Sasha, you ready? Logan will be close to you, if something goes wrong Whistle or just scream. He'll come." Elena said. Clay just looked on guard and was speaking quietly with Jeremy.

"Do not intercede unless she's in trouble Logan." Kat was saying to her brother.

"I'm ready" I then took off to the bar, now I wait for them to get here and show them, I ain't dead.

I was lucky and didn't have to wait long. Logan was up stairs watching. And I was thinking of ways to get the attention of one because then once I have one I have both. I looked at a waitress, calling her over.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Yeah send a drink to the guy with the blonde hair, over by the bar." I say knowing I'll catch his attention. Once they were watching I would go to the dance floor and move around until I can get to the exit. Teasing them to get them out is my job.

He turned around when the waitress pointed to me. I gave a quick grin before wiping off my expression. He looked shocked for a moment before recovering. In his eyes I saw a fire of fear. Was I real or a ghost? Was written all over both their faces. Teeth turned when his buddy wasn't giving him details.

I got up an stalked to the dance floor, swaying my hips. I know, Have I done this before? Yes I have and it's worked when I was 15. Long story, for another time. I made it to the center, their eyes following me like a hawk. I started to dance dipping low and twisting my hips. Running my hands over my curves then twisting them in my hair. The mutts started to come forward.

_Just a little closer. _I thought.

And when they did, I walked or danced further to the door. Reaching it. I looked into the eyes of blonde, and saw what I wanted to see. Fear and anger.

_Come and get me _I mouthed to them. They moved faster. I swung open the door and raced out, getting a little ways down the street before crossing and just standing there, waiting again. They burst through taking the bait. I whistled for them to see me. They did and started to run. Did I tell you how much I hated heels, I can run in them but not as fast as in runners or bare feet.

I got to the park. Just as I turned the corner of the swings, they caught up. I stopped and turned around.

"Hello boys, Guess your plan back fired uh" I said. Both growled at me but didn't move. Where was pack? Or Logan?

"This is part of our plan, or at least his. He knew they wouldn't kill you, your female. But if we were to see you again. We were aloud to do whatever we want then bring you back. He knows everything about you Sasha. And if we die, he'll come."

It was then that pack came out and took them down. Obviously not with out a fight. Clay right away took out teeth, by snapping his neck. By then Logan and Elena were taking on blonde. When Clay joined in things were done quicker. He tried to run at me, but I did a round of house kick, making him swerve, for clay to get a grip on his neck, knocking him out. We wanted info not a death. Grabbing both bodies we went back to stone haven.

I didn't realize I was shacking until Logan gripped my arms and looked into my eyes.

"It's done, their gone, no more hurt." But I couldn't help being afraid of what they meant that he will come. I'm part Italian but have lived in Canada for many years, why now. I was wondering if someone from your past could come up so fast all you have to do is blink before they take you down.

_FlashBack_

_I was 5 but very smart. I knew what mommy said and did as she asked. But when the bad man got me, I was scared and had to disobey mommy. _

" _bambina, we won't hurt you that much, just want to see what makes you tick." He whispered in my ear._

_I was strapped to a table. They kept poking and prodding me, putting things in my body. Sometimes it stung._

" _We will let you go when we are done but one day I will get you back for you are going to be my moglie, amante e compagno, goodnight." He whispered the word compagno. I slowly fell asleep, shacking with what would happen in the years to come. _

_End of Flashback _


	5. The calm before the storm

The Calm Before The Storm

SPOV

Their gone, there's no way he would find me… I mean I'm living with pack, right.

_Forget about it for now_. Yeah, forget about, that's so easy. (note sarcasm)

I was sitting on my bed reading a book Kat had in her room. It was twilight, personally I am loving Jacob. He is so neglected. **(I am a big team Jacob fan, he is my future) **Anyways there's nothing to do here, everyone is busy. Logan and Kat are working on homework they missed, Elena and Clay are… well I really don't want to know. Jeremy is painting. I am bored, I could go for run… now there's an idea, my last run was with the pack couple of days ago. Hmm… Read, run, read, run, re-

"Sasha, could you come down here for a moment?" Jeremy called up. Wonder what this is about. I jump up a little to quickly and the room spins, making me drop to the ground. Maybe hanging upside down while reading wasn't a good idea.

I finally make it downstairs, tripping on the last step, I should take off the reading glasses from Kat. Mine are long gone.

"You wanted to see me Jer?" I ask stumbling into the sunroom. Why am I so a klutz today?

"Yes, I would like to ask if you would join pack" did I hear him right, did I blink? Me, join pack? I could do it, it's possible. Okay, I am now pack! With only 2 other females, oh my god I am going to die..

"Umm, yeah I would like to join, and stay." I replied.

"That's good, this weekend, the others are going to come down. I will also be signing you up for school this Monday." Jeremy spoke without looking up from his paper. I was nodding along, still a bit in shock. But I guess you saw it coming.

"OMG! WE WILL GO SHOPPING AND BUY YOU ALL SORTS OF CLOTHES AND THINGS TO DECORATE YOUR NEW ROOM!" I think Katherine was listening because she came squealing downstairs.

She ran in and grabbed my hands, spinning me around, speaking the whole time..

" Finally, someone on my side, no more male testosterone around me, and I can't wait 'till you meet Uncle Nick and Antonio. They are the best. Wait until you are in the same school as me-"

"Okay, I get it your happy, but I'm already dizzy enough" I say falling to the ground, trying to get the room to stop spinning. I heard a laugh from behind me. Turning my whole body, so I don't get whip lash.

Logan was standing their watching me, with a grin on his face. I was tuning out Kat now. I got up a little wobbly and fell right into Logan's arms. My face was met by a very nice sculpted chest. I looked up into his blue eyes, did I tell you how much I love the color blue? Well I love Logan's blue eyes. Wait! I mean I love the color blue, not Logan's blue but… oh forget about it.

"Welcome to the pack" He smiled down at me. Like a real smile. The kind that you can't help but to smile back at. I am not in love, nope not at all.

Someone giggled to my right. I remember that Kat and Jeremy are still in the room. Oops, and I was ogling Logan's eyes. Can you even do that? I jump out of his arms and could've sworn I saw a little frown upon his face. Probably my eyes. Or the light, yeah it was the light.

"So.. When are we going shopping Kat?" Change the subject, I so hope it works on her. I was practically praying in my head, she would forget.

"I don't know, Jer can we go shopping now or tomorrow?" Kat, luckily turned to Jeremy.

"You can go today-" She squealed louder than she did before, cutting of Jeremy. He grimaced, but composed himself and continued.

"-Only if Logan will go with you." She stopped squealing so fast, my ears were still ringing. Logan looked up from the book he got off the couch.

" I am not going to the mall with you" He said simply.

Katherine's face dropped into what she called the puppy face. She said she got a lot off that look. I remember the look I could give my dad, he would always give in. Hey, I am a girl and I don't mind shopping, so why not help Kat out a bit.

"Yeah Logan, come on take us shopping." By this time, Jeremy left. And I had an idea that I knew I was going to regret. Giving him my best puppy eyes, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, saying the words I really shouldn't have said.

"I'll let you pick out one pair of lingerie for me" So shouldn't of said that. And what's really sad is he jumped up and ran to the car saying,

"Grab your purses, we are going to the mall." Damn. I'm good.

Kat looked at me confused , I gave her a look that said don't ask.

At the mall, finally. Kat is looking in a different store, we trust her but guess where I am. Come on, no one not even the food court, well. If you guess the lingerie store, your right. I hate myself. Logan is looking around at some of the most horrid pieces of material there is. While I have already picked up 3 bras and some nice underwear. One bra was black, one was red and the last one was black lace, and I was not going to show Logan this one. Wait, why would I show him, I don't like him. Nope not at all.

After I paid and was still looking around, Logan was done. Great. I held out my hand for the bag.

"No, I think I'll keep this one with me, for just the right time" He was smirking, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I stood staring at him as he walked leaving me here. I probably looked like a idiot, with my mouth open and a really terrified expression. I am so excited to see what he got me… NOT!

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kat asked as she came up behind me.

"Nothing" I squeaked.

We were now sitting in the food court, because Logan was hungry. I was to. We got a lot of good stuff, some shirts, pants, shorts, even a dress. All either black, white, red or dark purple. I even got a leather jacket. I almost squealed. Almost.

After lunch or whatever, I looked around in the music store and saw the most gorgeous guitar there is. It was an acoustic. An original Augestino, it was even a signed addition.

" The wood for that guitar is 40 years, it's been in here for 20. And was made by the head of Fender when he went solo." The cashier told me when I asked.

"How much?" I asked, curiosity beating my rationality.

"4,000" I looked at the guitar with longing before turning to leave. Nodding to the cashier. To much for me.

Logan looked up from the cd's when I got up to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm done in here" He nodded and we walked out.

On our way home, I stared out the window, imagining that guitar. It was absolutely amazing and made a great sound. **(I have that exact guitar, it was my grandpas got it for my birthday :P) **

Home, Kat and I put away my clothes. She too got a lot for me. And a lot of it was my style or just a little bit off, but still sexy. What I loved was the Silk nightgown with lace at the top. It was jean print, but the lace was green. Just perfect for me. I was slipping it on when there was a knock at my door.

" Come in" I called. There was a vanity in my room and I was sitting at it brushing my hair, so I could braid it.

" Mom wanted to know if you had a place with stuff at it" Logan said as he walked in then dropped on my bed. I thought for a moment there is the condo where my bike and car was. And I think I had some other things there.

"Yeah actually, umm but it's in New York, just a little condo above a garage. My vehicles are there as well as some of my instruments." I was trying to think about what might be in there.

"Okay, I'll tell mom and we will probably make a trip down there to see if anything is still in tact. We can stay in the Sorrento manor." Logan was looking through the book I grabbed.

" You read it?" I asked. Nodding to the book. He kinda looked at it before looking at me and answering. So I knew he was lying.

"Nope"

"Liar" I replied. He looked startled but smoothed over his expression.

" I don't know what you mean" I laughed, getting into bed.

" So are you team Jacob or Edward." He signed and looked over at me. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

LPOV

Her eyes were mesmerizing and that nightgown just showed off her curves in the best of ways. We were talking about the stupid book that Katherine made me read. The werewolves are wusses. Back to Sasha, I am slowly leaning in and so is she. My eyes flicker to her lips, they look just kissable. We are almost there when my mom calls up for me.

"Logan! I sent you up there to ask her something, not whatever you two are doing." Damn.

Sasha is laughing a little. "Yeah okay, I'm coming down." I reluctantly get off the bed and headed downstairs. I was so close. Shit. I could hear a slight snore upstairs and smile, she was passed out.

"So I guess we are going to New York next weekend." I say to mom when I see her. She nods and asks what's there.

"A garage with a condo over it, her cars and probably cash. A safe house most likely" I answer.

"Can I look through the Legend book?" I turned to mom after I explained.

"Yeah, go ahead." She walked out after that. I went over to the cabinet it's in and grabbed it. Going over to the fire place, sitting down in front of it. I opened it up. Looking through, inside was a journal of one of my ancestors talking about the mate principle.

_January, 13,1678 _

_A women in the community, has caught my eye. For some reason I can't close my eyes without seeing her. Every curve in her hips that showed under the skirt of her dress. The way her lips curled when she laughed at something her friend said. Her eyes were so dark they looked black. I wanted to know why I was so attracted to the women. Every time I went out I saw her in the park. And one day I walked by just to get a closer look. To smell her original scent. One day, I was in the bakery when she walked in and bumped into me, almost falling. We talked, and I loved it. I wanted to give her the world. Let her do anything she wants to me. Treasure her as much as I could. I needed to talk to Papa about this, being the werewolf, I couldn't have a wife. But I would give up everything to be with her. Papa told me about the Mate principle. And how it was like the wolves, when they find their true love and will stay with her for their lives. Papa said he never found a women like that to him, but his father did. So my Papa understood my feelings for the female. The only problem was I had to keep her a secret. From everyone I loved. At least she would be mine. _

_Christophe Danvers, _

The mate principle, well now everything Christophe was feeling is exactly how I feel now, I would give Sasha the world and die if she did. I really needed to talk to someone about this.

"MOM!" I think I found my mate.


	6. School

School

SPOV

I am currently sitting in the car on my way to school. Can you believe it? School, again. I'm going to be in the same grade as the others. I took a test to find out, which grade they wanted me in. I passed with flying colors. Imagine that out of school for 3 years. My nerves are on high alert. Logan's in the drivers seat. I have to wait to get my cars, 'till a few weeks from now. Logan's gaze is straight ahead, focused on driving. I wonder what he's thinking about? Maybe our hectic weekend with the other pack members. That was just an experience and a half. Nick and Antonio were fun. Noah, Reese and Chris are goofs. But all and all I had fun. Lot's of hugs and touching…

_Flashback_

_I made it to the hall and no further before being bombarded with a giant hug from behind. You think I would of heard him coming or at least smelt him. I squealed while being turned in a circle. There was a deep laugh behind me. _

"_So this is the woman who has our poor Logan whipped." His voice was ruff yet held a soft tenderness underneath. What did he mean by Logan being whipped, especially by me? He doesn't even like me, right? I don't like him even, I think. I mean I ogle his eyes and he does have such full lips and a great chest… NO I DON'T LIKE HIM…_

_Everyone must have heard me squeal because they were all now surrounding me and my captor. WHAT WAS NO ONE GOING TO HELP ME? Some laughed, while Clay looked on impassive. _

"_Nicky, let the girl down. I want a hug to" This voice also came from behind me. HUH can't I be turned around. Craning my neck, only catching the view of dark brown hair and brown eyes. With a grinning smile. I was dropped to the floor. _

"_She's all yours dad" The first guy said, Nick, yeah that's what they called him. I spun around only to meet another bear hug. _

"_Welcome to the pack, kiddo" An older gruff voice said. Nick's dads name was Antonio. _

"_Well I won't live to be a pack member if I can't breathe now can I?" I mumble into his shoulder finally hugging him back. I always did love hugs, they made me feel safe. The chest my head was on started moving as Antonio laughed. _

"_I like her" He stated as he dropped me to the ground. I got to look around at the new comers. There were 3 others. From what I can guess. The taller one is Reese. The one in the middle with the leather jacket is Noah. And the other one grinning, with the dirty blonde hair is Chris. _

"_I would have stayed around for when you woke up but, I'm still new. I also had some business to take care of in New York" Chris said. None of the others gave me a hug, to think I thought they were just not the touchy type. But was I surprised. Kay not really. _

_Saturday the adults spoke inside while Logan, Kat, Reese, Noah and I where outside goofing off. It was then I learnt how touch the guys were. They were constantly grabbing Kats or my ass, wrapping their arms around our waists, pulling us into a hug or landing a kiss somewhere on us, never on the lips. _

_Logan and I were in a face off now. Like I said goofing off, but my competitive side was saying to me 'beat his ass'. Logan lunged first, I ducked, whipping my leg around, tripping him. Standing up again. I put my fist up in a boxer way. Grinning at him. His nostrils were flared and his breathing ruff. We have been going at this for a while, might as well break the battle. _

" _Tired yet, princess?" I called to him, getting some Ooo's from behind me. Logan just laughed, replying. _

"_You wish, darlin' I can just keep going" The way he said darling sent shivers down my spine. Why does he have this affect on me?_

_That's it, time to end this game. Lunging at him, I got a good swing at his face. My hand connecting with his jaw. I heard a crack in my hand. He then swung at me, snapping my nose. I swore and lunged for his waist. Pinning him to the ground, I was panting now. My legs were placed against his ribs therefore preventing him from trying to push me off. 'Cause then I would end up cracking a rib. My hands were wrapped around his. _

_Leaning in so my lips were right beside his ear…_

" _I win" I whispered softly, only brushing my lips against his ear lobe. I felt goose bumps on his arms as I ran my hands down them to his shoulders pushing my self up. The funny part was how this all started. Reese took a grab at the wrong part of my body when I was running around. He was trying to catch me. Logan then ripped Reese off and challenged him to a fight. They came to a decision on the outcomes but I couldn't resist fighting Logan and seeing his face when I won. So I offered them a better deal, The winner fights me. _

_The rest of my weekend was interesting. Eating, running, arguing and more. I was glad I decided to join pack. I felt like I was home, I haven't felt that for awhile. _

_End flashback_

"Okay, we are here" Logan spoke, interrupting my thoughts. When my eyes focused I saw a big building so this is school. Hmm. I can do this. Maybe make some friends. Outside the car we met with Katherine and Chris. They rode together.

"Wait 'till you meet Rex and Ally. They are our best friends, well my best friends. You'll love them." Kat told me. I simply nodded.

" Could you bring me to the office?" I asked when I turned to Logan.

"Well, I am your guide for the day. But you don't have your schedule yet, so…"

"All I asked is if you would walk me to the office." I look at Logan, his brows scrunch up and his mouth in the shape of an 'O' it was absolutely the cutest expression I have seen. Shaking my head I continued to follow him.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Could the arms on the clock go any slower. I am in math, I've always taken advance class in math. So this stuff is stupidly easy. Logan was struggling to keep up with the notes the teacher was writing on the board. I was right were she left off, for a pause. So they could catch up. Sigh. Leaning my head on my hand, I started to doodle. I've never liked to draw. It wasn't a passion, but I did paint for my mom. I haven't done it for years. Sigh again.

Logan looked at me. The desks were two by two and he practically dragged me to a seat.. I guessed it was because of the blonde bimbo (**honestly no offence to blondes, I know one who is smarter than a brunette) **that walked in looking straight at Logan and squealing so loud my ears were bleeding. Not really but she was loud. She also has this idea that Logan loves her. I snorted thinking about this. Logan looked up again puzzled this time.

"Are you done?" He asked me looking at my notes. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was in a lot of advance classes back home. I get it already and with the whole clairvoyant thing I have going." I whispered the last part. He laughed and whispered in my ear…

"Cheater" I could have dropped dead, his voice was intoxicating. His eyes this close shone so bright. I wanted to lean in and kiss him senseless. Wait, can't be doing that now can I. Bad Sasha Bad!

He turned back around and finished his notes. Damn, I hate public places. Can't do anything fun. 'Cause at that point I would have reached over and hit him, hard. The bell finally rang. Thank you. Now for lunch. Yeah! (not really)

"SASHA, OVER HERE!" I heard Kat scream from across the room or café. I went to turn around because everyone turned our way when she yelled and so far I've been hit on, asked out and tapped on the ass. Oh maybe 20 times! Logan laughed as he steered me to the café line.

"Loooogaaan" I moaned his name. He knew what I was going threw. I begged him to help me find a situation. He just told me to figure it out myself. I was tempted to hit him then, that or ask him to be my boyfriend in front of everyone but that would be very bad. Very, very bad.

I grabbed my food with Logan, he paid. I won't have cash until we go to New York.

"Traitor" I say to Logan. As we make our way to the table, Blondie comes running forward or more like limping because she's in heels. Come on. I'm in skinny jeans with a wife beater and a strapless bra. The best part is I'm wearing heels. I can at least walk or run.

"Logan! I am so happy your back! Why didn't you call me. You've been a bad boy, not giving Zoey a call" She cooed at him. I was about to barf. I step behind her and put my finger in my mouth making gagging faces. Logan's lips twitch. He mouthed help me when "Zoey" ran her finger down his chest. For some reason this irked me. What really sent me off the bend was when she called him her boyfriend and he told her no. But she didn't listen.

"Listen Zoey, maybe you need to clean the wax out of your ears or hire someone to do it, but go find a new toy or jock to play with because Logan doesn't like you and from what I heard he's not your boyfriend and there is no way he is ever going to call you now leave us the hell alone and I won't give you the nose job you deserve." I stood beside Logan now, fuming. She just stared at me for a moment before turning to Logan and whispering in what seemed to me her best intimidating voice.

"You will regret breaking up with me" OMG SHE JUST DIDN'T GET IT. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Thank god she walked away. Sitting down conversation started again.

"Sasha, this is Rex and Ally. Theirs twin witches" She pointed at the two girls, while whispering the last part. Witches, eh. How'd they manage that in this small town.

" We are originally from a big city in Canada but-"

" We had to move in with our grandmother." Ally finished Rex's sentence. That was just weird. But they answered my question.

"So, you're a werewolf like the others, right" Ally asked. Chris snorted and went back to eating his food.

"What?" Rex asked. Kat was more then happy to answer.

" She was turned a werewolf only 3 years ago. She knew of our world since she was born. Her family are one of the original Clairvoyant families. The Dare's and The.. Pasts, right" I just nodded. I hope I don't have to explain every little detail about my power. I truly don't want to give an example or prove it because my eyes tend to turn almost black.

" OMG! Your like-"

"Royalty, The Pasts were the most famous. The only problem was they kept getting killed." Again Rex then Ally.

" Is it true? Can you really see into the past?" Rex asked.

"Uh… yeah, I can see anything I want to see or what you want me to see." I replied, I have a really bad feeling about this. Chris looked shocked and then he smirked, reaching his hand out.

" Oh yeah, the tell me something no one else would know" Crap.

"Okay" I took his hand and shut my eyes. I really didn't want them to see my eyes. It all depended on what I saw. My eyes could turn violet or black. Taking a deep breathe, empting my mind I looked through what Chris did this morning. Singing in the shower, that was the screeching I heard. Eating dinner with us. Changing in his room. Oh now what is this? I'm sure I had a smile of pure evil. No one said clairvoyants were good.

"Well other than the things I saw this morning with my own eyes, like dinner. I was wondering if Kat bought you those Care bear boxers. Oh and not to mention the photo under your pillow." All expression wiped off his face. It was delicious, cruel revenge. Kat blushed slightly. I guess she did buy those. Logan snickered. Rex and Ally laughed so hard they were clutching their sides. Point 2 for Sasha and 0 for any pack member.

Music class was my favourite time of the day. The teacher Mrs. Fara, wanted each of the students to sing a little song. Just a piece of a song. And I had no idea what to sing but when I did there were gasps and stunned faces.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do, There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, The scars of your love remind me of us, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), I can't help feeling, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

I stopped their and you all should know this song. Rolling in the deep. I absolutely love the way her voice sounds in this song. When leaving this class, I was smiling ear to ear. It felt great to belch it out again.

LPOV

When I saw Sasha after my art class she was so happy. Her face was glowing. I waited by the car and she was chatting with Kat and laughing so hard. I listened in on their conversation.

"It was so funny, everyone's mouth dropped. It was thrilling" Sasha said. I wonder what she meant.

"I know and if only you heard what some of them were saying, making bets on who will bang you first." Kat replied they had music, so I think it was that class they were talking about but, the comment about the guys was annoying. She's my mate. And only mine.

"I would like to see them try. One touch and I know their plans and I could rip them off me. Snap their neck even" Was Sasha's comment to this.

"Okay, let's go in the car. I'm hungry, I have homework, I want to run. As well as sleep. Kat get your fury behind in this car before I make you road kill." Chris yelled at them before I could. Mom told me that Chris is Katherine's mate. She knew because Kat came to her with the same question and just won't admit to Chris she likes him.

"I'm coming" Kat called.

Sasha got in the car. And we talked. Her about my art and me about her music. She told me she would sing for me someday. I had no doubt on her singing skills. We then arrived home. The best thing about this week is we get Friday off along with Monday.

"Sasha we have good news." Mom called as we walked in. Setting our homework bags in the hall. In the sunroom was mom with dad on the couch.

"What would this good news be?" Sasha asked back formally too. I smirked at her tone.

"We are going to New York this weekend and You can get your stuff" Dad told us. Kat whooped and Sasha looked stunned into shock. Guess we are going on a road trip.


	7. New York, Here we come

New York, Here We Come

SPOV

When Elena told us that we were going to New York. I was excited, shocked and scared at the same time. I don't know what to expect. What will I find once we get to the condo, will it be the same. What if it disturbs memories that never should have risen? _Don't panic, it's an in then out trip. Quick. No harm done. _My conscious has a good point. It's about getting my cars, cash then go.

Good thing it's a long weekend. We won't be missed. Especially no Zoey. I have a bad feeling about her. I think she's planning something against me. This whole week has been quiet… Sorta. The wolf whistles, groping from students, teachers not liking my attitude. Same old. Oh, it's Friday by the way. I am sitting in a van with Logan, Kat, Chris, Nick and Antonio. The others are in two different cars. Well another car along with a truck with a trailer.

We just left, Kat won't stop poking me with a grin on her face. I don't know why I am sitting beside her. She must want me to go sit with the guys in the back talking about cars from this magazine.

"Kat, I swear, if you don't stop poking me I will bite off all your fingers" I break down. I like my personal space. With no greedy fingers.

"Oh yeah, then you'd have to deal with my dad. He wouldn't let you get away with it. How would you like it if you had to do everything for me because I had to fingers to work with?' She smirked. That evil, evil girl.

"Girls behave. We still have about 4 to 3 hours to go." Nick laughed when his dad said this.

"Kat leave her alone." Logan had to put his two cents in. I, luckily, had the window seat. Laying my head against the glass. There was this pressure in the back of my head. It's been, a total nag this whole week. To many people at school. The schools I used to go to had such small classes, which meant less students to read when they brush by.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until the van came to a stop and Kat yelled in my ear.

"WAKE UP!" I jumped forward making my seatbelt pull back, restraining my to my seat. Growling at Katherine, with a scrawl on my face.

"What?" I asked, irritated now. Chris and Logan were chuckling.

"We are taking a break to go to the bathroom… Also get something to eat" She looked at me innocently. Yeah, innocent my ass.

Grumbling about peace and pain, I undid my belt and got out of the vehicle. Stretching, letting lose some kinks in my neck. I walked on in to the restaurant.

Logan, Kat, Chris and I get our own booth. I get to sit beside Logan this time. At least it's not Kat.

"I'm going to the bathroom, someone order for me." I get up to walk away.

"Did you want a burger?" Logan asks without looking up form the menu.

"Yeah, with a chocolate milkshake" In the bathroom, no one was there. Looking at myself in the mirror. I had slight bags under my eyes. Showing how much I sleep at night. Seeing the man that haunts me every night is enough to keep someone from closing their eyes.

Sliding in beside Logan I placed my head on my arms. The food wasn't here yet so I'll just shut my eyes for a couple minutes…

" Hey, you okay?" A soft hand was placed on my shoulders. Turning my head to look at Logan from my spot on the table. I look into his eyes. I could get lost in lose ocean blue eyes. They held a warmth when looking at me.

" 'm fine" I mumble into my arm. The corner of his mouth raises. 'Liar' He mouths at me. I shake my head. He takes the hint at won't pursue it until we are alone. Food comes then goes. I make sure I sit in the back with Logan instead of with Kat. She grins when she sees this. I narrow my eyes at her. She laughs turning her head around to talk with Chris quietly. Laying my head on the head rest. I close my eyes, praying for sleep again.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder, rolling my head around I look at Logan annoyed this time. He smirked at offered me one side of his ear phones for his ipod. I smile gratefully, taking it.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"Here" Logan said after watching me struggle with a to get comfy. He grabbed the ear piece out of my ear. Taking my shoulder, lowering me to his lap, where he bunched up his sweater. Once my head was on his lap he pushed my hair out of my face putting the ear phone back in my exposed ear.

"There, sleep" He told me in a calm voice. Sighing I drifted off.

LPOV

She just fused so much so I placed her in my lap. Where she is now curled up on the back seat with me. Her head on my sweater with my music playing through her mind. I wonder what she's dreaming about? With my scent in her nose, would she dream of me? Wait! I shouldn't want her to dream of me. _But she's your mate. As you should be hers. You can think about her as much as you want. _Damn voice of reason. My eye lids started to droop. Guess I will follow Sasha.

_Logan's Dream _

_I could smell her just around the corner. She thinks she can hide from me. HA. She can try. As soon as I turned the corner of the building. She was not there. Taking a deep breath in my nose. I heard a giggle in the direction of the woods. Smiling to myself, I started after her. _

_In the forest, I lost her again. Looking up in the trees I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. _

"_You won't get far, you know." I spoke loudly. If she spoke, she'd give away her position._

_All I got was a giggle from the north. Heading that way I could hear the rushing of water. Coming out of the bush into an opening I could see her standing there. Her hair was whipping in the wind. A fire lit the sky as the clouds parted for a perfect sunrise. _

_Sneaking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She yelped but then melted into me. Sighing I ran my nose along her neck, placing my face in the crook of her shoulders. _

"_It's beautiful" She whispered. _

"_Not as beautiful as you my love" I whispered back. _

_She turned around in my arms. The way the sunset on her skin, was mesmerizing. Looking into her grey eyes that she shares with our daughter. _

"_I love you, I always will" With that said I placed my hand at the back of her neck at shortened the distance of our lips. Moving in sync. Our mouths melded together perfectly. My mate. For me and only me. Hearing her moan against my lips, grinding our hips together. I was lost in the moment, that I didn't hear a voice calling me. _

_LOGAN!_

_LOGAN WAKE UP!_

My eyes flew open. My breathe coming fast. Shit. That was just a dream. Kat was the one calling to me. She looked annoyed.

"What" I whisper at her. She broke into a smile.

"Nothing, wake up your mate" She turned around in her seat to talk to Nick in the front. Double Shit. I must have talked in my sleep. _No shit Sherlock. _Whatever.

I looked down at Sasha still in my lap. She had the most peaceful expression on. Her lips turned into a smile. And very softly she said something that made my heart melt.

"Logan" Wow, she might actually like me.

"Hey, Sasha wakey, wakey. We're here." I shook her shoulder. Moaning about pissing off. She swatted my hand. Which I grabbed and swung her into a sitting position on my lap. She blinked then looked up at me. Confused for a moment, until I smiled. Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"We are turning into Antonio's house now" She nodded and jumped off my lap. I chuckled. She looked so lost.

"Alrighty kids, here we are. Get out" Nick said from the drivers seat. I got out and grabbed the bags.

SPOV

That. Was. Embarrassing. SO we are here. And I dreamt of Logan all the ride. And to wake up on his lap. Yeah. Not my brightest idea.

Inside everyone gathered in the living room. To discuss our next move. Which from the sounds of it is half of us will go to the condo and the rest will stay here. Great.

" Once you get to the condo, pack as much as you can and drive both vehicles back to the house. And then we will leave on Monday." Elena was give us instruction before we go.

Nick decide he was coming with us. So it was the regular crew. Logan, Kat… oh do I really have to name us all again. You get it right? Good.

Getting there, I was a wreck. Or at least I was a silent wreck. I twirled my thumbs the whole ride.

Once there I got to see the familiar bricks of the garage, and windows of the condo. Stepping out I was sucked into a flash back.

_Flashback _

_Only 14, we were at the condo me and mom for a weekend. Cleaning my bike after going through a mud whole. _

"_Baby, You missed a spot." Sighing I gave my mom a look over my shoulder. So what I am 14 and driving. I knew how to drive when I was 9. _

"_Mom, this is my baby and I will clean it until it shines. And I did not miss a spot!" I yelled at her shining the spot she pointed out. Laughing, she brought me a bottle of water. _

"_You with your father. The love of bikes. I'll never get it." She shook her head. _

"_It's the feeling of freedom. Being able to go fast is just a bonus." I laughed with mom, moving my bike back into the garage. Looking into the windows. _

_Flashback End_

Sighing I punched in the number. Hearing the beep of acceptant. Taking a deep breathe I opened up the garage door. Smiling when I saw the sheets covering my babies.

"Hello, precious. Mama's home" I whisper. I stepped in.

Pulling the stairs down, to allow access to the condo.

"This way upstairs." I turn around to the others.

"Is that the only way into the condo?" Nick asked eyeing exits.

"Yup, let's go" I let them go first. I was about go up when I saw a piece of paper in the mailbox. No one ever sends us mail here. I reached the box and took the envelope out. It was addressed to me. Only my name was on it. Shaking I stuffed it my pocket. I ran upstairs looking over my shoulder.

"Wow, not bad of a place you got here" Chris spoke. I looked up.

"Uh… yeah" I responded.

"You okay?" Chris took a step closer, looking concerned. He really was a nice guy. Him and Kat go great. Speaking of the others, they were scattered around.

"SASHA! DID YOU WANT YOU CAMRA, LAPTOP, IPOD, AND PHONE!" Kat called from the other room.

"Umm… Just the laptop with the camera" I called back. I looked around for the first time in a while. We didn't have any photos here. We couldn't keep any. Just in case. I turn into my old room. It was white with black furniture. I didn't want to look to much into my room or I would have cried my eyes out. Going to the closet I opened it up and walked in. The awesome thing about this condo, was I got a walk in closet. Katherine saw me go in and squealed following me.

"OMG!" I grabbed a black bag out of a chest. Well 2 of them. One for extras. The one bag contained my credit cards, cash, keys to the Victorian home, identities, all sorts of stuff.

" Put the laptop in there and…" I grabbed a box out of the bottom of my closet and smiled. This was like my cat suit. I loved it.

"…This." I threw in quite a few stuff. Clothes, some really nice dresses… other stuff.

Downstairs everyone was ready. I finished throwing my bags into Nicks car, when I went over to my vanquish. Running my hands over the sheet I ripped it off in a quick motion.

"Wow" Chris gasped.

"Thank you, picked it out myself" I threw the keys at Logan.

"Drive it, take whoever you want in it"

I grabbed an extra helmet and threw it in the car. Throwing mine on, I mounted my bike. Nick took off. With Logan not far behind. I started my baby, riding out just before the garage door closed. I laughed to myself. My bike was a nice sleek black with a full head helmet. A crotch rocket is what they call it. Driving to the house I almost forgot about the letter in my back pocket. Almost.


	8. Letters and Runins with the past

**See, another chapter. I didn't slack off, nope, not at all….. Okay maybe just a little….alright a lot. But before you read the chapter I would like to introduce Evil me and good me. We are all very close. **

**Evil me: *smirks* yes very close ;) **

**Me: Oi, be nice… she doesn't deserve whatever torture you have planned. **

**Good me: oh it's not for me she plans to harm, and only in the name of god will you get away. **

**Me: *gulps, while watching them advance on me* uh oh… please r&r before I die. **

Letters and Run ins with the Past

It sits there staring at me on my desk. The bold loops in the S's and darken pen marks on the D. It was a crisp white that whispered horrible promises. It's sharp edges pointing out the wrongs in my life. If you haven't guessed it yet, a letter lays in front of me. The one addressed to me. I remember the writing all to well.

_Flashback _

" _Here you are Tesoro" he softly spoke as he put a bracelet on my bruised wrist. It was one of those hospital bracelets. He even signed it. I felt like his pet. With all the needles, clothes, cells, or even smaller cages. He thought he could dress me up and take me out. He learned his lesson there. But so did I. Ended up in a crate with no food or water for 3 days. Imagine that. _

" _you now belong to me animale domestico" He spoke Italian lots. It disgusted me. _

_I knew enough of it to pick up on what he spoke of. Pet. Ha. I spat on his shoes. This earned me a good kick in the gut. _

"_You ungrateful Monello" he growled at me. I made myself memorise the hand writing on the bracelet, so I would forever know his writing. _

_Flashback End _

I ripped off the top of the envelope, just a slip of paper fell out when I turned it upside down. What scared me most was how small the letter was not that I had one, but the smaller the letter the less words. And words could do loads of danger. I looked up to search the room for intruders. Cough* Kat *Cough. However, I could only hear Jeremy downstairs. The others were outside on the patio. We were at The Sorrentino manner. Just for the next day, we go back home tomorrow… Home. I can't believe I get to call it that. I just never had a home for more than 3-4 years. And the words on the page in front of me could change that.

Turning the page over to look at the letters on the blank paper. And what I read sent my blood curdling.

_Mio caro, you have been bad I hear. _

Killing two of my men, will bring a great

Difficult to your peaceful life. Expect

A visit from an assistant.

Mikhail Pain

Mikhail Pain. A terrible man who should have never been given the chance to live. And who would he dare send to hunt me. I put my head in my hands. _How could I have done this to the pack. They have enough trouble without me. _I took a deep breathe. I'd figure it out… In the meantime, one word. Lunch.

"Hey, why are you hiding up here?" I didn't hear anyone until Chris spoke. I twirled around throwing the paper in my bag. Facing my intruder.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking." He smirked. Uh oh. What did I say wrong?

" Oh, so which is it? Nothing or thinking?" I laughed and pushed out my door.

"Hey now, lunch is ready. Thought I would tell you to round up Logan while I get Katolious." Aww.

"Katolious? Huh, and I thought I was weird." I mumbled to myself.

"You still are. Weirder than me." He laughed when I tried to hit him. Damn werewolf hearing could get you killed.

I knocked on the door the guys shared. I thought he was outside. Oops.

I went to knock again when the door flew open. Don't you hate when that happens, I sure do seeing as I ended up knocking on his nose. Ugh, why me.

"hello to you too." He said catching my hands before they made it for another knock.

"Um. Yeah. Lunch is ready." I quickly turned around. Why? You ask. BECAUSE HE WASN'T WEARING A FREAKING SHIRT OR PANTS. God why has he blessed me with the power to love such a hot man…. Wait a minute, you didn't hear the L word at all.

Downstairs everyone was eating around the living room. I got a plate a settled down on the floor by the door.

"So… Sasha, who was the letter from." Chris said. I started choking. How the hell did he find it, he couldn't have saw, I hide it to well. What will they think? Would they throw me out? Oh my god. Someone patted my back as I choked.

"Thank you" I rasped. Squeezing my eyes shut to calm my heart beat. I opened them to see Logan's blue eyes concerned.

"You got a letter? When?" Elena asked. I got up and walked out.

"Sasha! Where are you going?" someone called.

"She'll be back, give her a minute." Jeremy spoke. I raced upstairs. Flopping on the floor in front of my bag. I grasped the letter. Should I? _Might as well. _

When I returned to the living room everyone was done eating. I passed the letter to Elena. She looked confused.

"Read it. Out loud." I said in a monotone. I went to put my plate in the kitchen, I couldn't eat anymore. I could hear her as her voice filled the house. When I walked back in they turned to me one question in their eyes.

"Who is Mikhail?" I took a deep breathe and started to speak.

"He is a very crazy man. Mikhail, was the man who organized my parents death. But along time ago when I was 5 I was taken hostage by him. He ran tests on me, taking blood, putting chemicals with other things in my body. It made me stronger, smarter and enhanced my 6th sense. I could control my power even better. While I was there he had some sick idea that I was his love, wife, he even went as far as to say mate." When I finished this Logan looked ready to kill someone. Hmm. Peculiar.

"He had no right to call you that" Logan spat through his teeth. Jeremy went to stand behind him, to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Continue" He spoke softly. I nodded.

"Umm… a couple of years later he just let me go. Or so I thought. But every once in a while I would see one of his assistants watching until we got them off our trail. When my parents were killed and I was taken again, I didn't see him but I heard him loud and clear. But I thought I was rid of him. We went through so many years with no sign of him till now."

Everyone looked thoughtful. Nick was the one who spoke first.

"Well… if he called you his wife, pet, love, and mate. And you are 19. He could call you back to actually make you his wife." Oh my lord. I didn't look at it that way.

Logan got up, running outside in the rain.

"LOGAN!" Kat and Elena called after him. Clay got up to go but Nick stopped him throwing a look at me. I rushed up, running after him. He was in wolf form when I got there.

"Logan, what's wrong with you. This whole week you've been acting strange. I don't get it. When we first met you were okay. Now it's just weird. I can't read you. I have always been able to read everybody, but you. You freaked when I said mate, why?" I looked at his wolf form, rain was dripping down my nose. My mom told me stories about how when you find the person you can't read. They are the ones for you. I would ask if she could read daddy, no was her reply. I knew all the terms for lovers, all the legends. Even mates.

Logan turned running into the forest.

"UGH!" I was frustrated. I turned to fast that I slipped and fell on my ass.

"Great. Stupid mud, stupid wolf, stupid Mikhail, stupid rain, stupid school, stupid love sick hormones…"

"Love sick hormones?" I heard a questioning voice behind me. Uh oh. I put my head in my hands for the second time today. My life seemed to spiral around me. He crouched down in front of me.

" I didn't mean it" I mumbled. He took my hands from my face. I looked into his eyes.

" 'Kay maybe I meant it a little" He chuckled at this. But then his smile turned upside down. Shit.

" Sasha I…. I found out something." Crapola. It should be a colour.

"mhmm" I encouraged. Or tried.

"Well… I looked through the book of legends. Scrolled through my feelings plus thoughts. Your awesome. When I saw you in the clearing I couldn't turn away to go after the guys. I went to get clothes and help. When you came up to talk. I couldn't look away from your eyes or your hair. Once you did speak I was lost in your voice. Your story upset me so much." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but lean into his hands. I knew where this was going. But was I scared or excited? I couldn't tell.

" When you said the word mate. It sounded like you knew what it was. Also talking about that.. Guy…I found out that…" he was cut of my clapping.

I stood up so fast that my vision blurred.

"Bambina, you looked so exposed. Letting down your guard like that is dangerous." I knew that voice. It was one of the guards. Once my eyes focused, I knew I was right. I saw him in the past from the tank.

" Hank" I whispered. His lips slowly curled upwards.

" Hello, shadow" he used the nick name my parents had for me. I growled. Logan grabbed my arms.

"I can't believe he'd send you" Someone said behind me. And I looked back to see the whole pack, ready to defend me.


	9. warning along with nightmares

**Imagine a world with no TV… it's hard to imagine when you have 3 flat screens in the house. Don't ask why I am saying this I don't even know. But here is another chapter for a mate for me and please r & r.**

**Evil me: I Am locked in a cage of my own moral values. **

**Good me: meaning 'Me' put her in a cage so she couldn't get to the laptop, along with me even though I DON'T GET WHY I AM IN HERE WITH HER!..**

**Me: ha sucka (sticks out tongue)**

**Logan: careful with that tongue someone might take a nip at it.**

**Me: umm.. Hehe. **

Warnings along with nightmares

I haven't had a nightmare since we left stone haven. But what was happening in front of me I couldn't explain.

" Bambina, you should know that we are always watching and Mikhail will love to know about your undying love for this mutt. I'll be seeing you. Behave Shadow." Hank turned and ran into the woods. I could tell Mikhail was still doing experiments because Hank was a half-demon but ran away faster then a were-wolf.

I was in total shock. If Mikhail found out about the pack. He'd kill them. Just like my parents. The yells from Elena and the others as they ran into the woods following a scent, were muffled. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I blacked out to more screams.

When I came too. Or sort of came too. I felt a hand holding mine as I lay on what felt like a bed. I turned my head over on the pillow, moaning softly. The hand holding mine gave a squeeze before using their voice.

"You awake?" Logan asked. A small smile graced my lips as I turned my head slowly to the side. I kept my eyes closed but raised my eyebrows.

"no" I said softly knowing he would hear me. He chuckled before he went quiet.

"You scared me, you know? We couldn't find that guy and you wouldn't wake up." I wouldn't wake up? Heck, what day is it?

I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. My room at stone haven. How did I get here so fast. Wh- wait. They didn't find hank, that means he's could still be watching. I jumped up so quickly the roomed blurred as I ran to my window and drew the curtains closed. Breathing heavily, I fell to the floor.

"Sasha. Sasha, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you hurt?" Logan knelt in front of me with a panicked expression.

"You didn't find him. He's probably still watching. I-" I broke off in a sob. Why did he have to ruin my life. Why?. I can't stay. I can't do this to them. Not now.

"Hey, it's okay. We just have to figure out a strategy to get him. Plus, we left him back in New York. He won't get you while you're here with us." He grabbed me by the armpits and lifted me to the bed, where he placed me between his legs.

"For now though, mom and Jeremy think you shouldn't be alone. So that means lucky you get to stay home until we catch him. Kat, Chris and I will bring you, your homework." Staying home. For a week.

"To bad I'm not like others. I am going to go insane by being locked up in my own bedroom." I turn my head so he can see my expression. "You have no idea, how I get when the boredom hits. It's gonna be one ugly week." His chest rumbles as he chuckles.

"We are just gonna have to come up with ways to keep you busy, darlin'. Especially at night." Just hearing the smirk in his voice makes me gulp. Uh oh. Does curiosity ever kill the wolf or just the cat? Oh I hope not.

"Like what?" At first I didn't comprehend what was happening until I was on my back with Logan hovering over me. I, then realized three things. One: I was no longer sitting up but rather laying done with both my legs bent on wither side of him. Two: He was freaking on top of me, now I'm not complaining. I like being in control but for him I can do submissive puppy. And last but not least, three: This is actually happening.

"Like this" He whispered so softly I got Goosebumps. He slowly lowered his lips to gently brush against mine. At that moment it felt like I was electrocuted and my back arched. I couldn't stop my self from smashing my lips against his while rolling us over so I was on top. He moaned as he griped my hips. That would bruise later. His lips were smooth when they met mine half way after each hectic breathe.

"Wow, looks like Sasha finally jumped his bones." A male voice spoke over by the door.

"No way, I bet Logan made the first move. He probably couldn't contain his lust anymore." When the second voice stopped talking. The beast or more known as the wolf had taken over my mind. I whipped my head up snarling at two very panic looking Chris and Kat. It was then I realized how much the wolf had taken over. I dropped my gaze to Logan, who was shocked at my sudden outburst. I jumped up off him and ran to my bathroom. Turning the lock fast before any one of them could open it. Both hands on either side of the sink, I looked up to find my grey eyes a new shiny silver. My hair was wild giving me an animalistic look.

"This is what he did to me. He created a monster." I gasped as a shudder wracked my body sending me into hysterical sobs.

"Sasha open this door!" Logan yelled from the other side.

I stumbled over to the door, falling to the ground. I curled up with my legs bent to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

"No" I whispered back.

"Come on Sasha, we all growl in our life. It's who we are, wolves." Kat coaxed.

"Go" I said a little stronger.

LPOV

"Like this" I gently brushed my lips against hers after finally finding the courage to kiss her. I knew I took her by surprise because I flipped her over onto her back so quick she didn't even notice. Electric. That's how to explain what happened in the kiss. She must have felt it to because her back arched into me so she could smash her lips to mine. She changed our position so quickly I had no idea. We battled in our kisses until Chris spoke up first.

"Wow, looks like Sasha finally jumped his bones" Oh if only he knew who started this.

"No way, I bet Logan made the first move. He probably couldn't contain his lust anymore" Damn Kat and our twin bond.

What shocked me was when Sasha whipped her head up to snarled at my sister and her mate. Her lip was curled, her eyes shined silver, her checks flushed with her hair a mess of waves around her face. It was a surprise to see her like such an animal. She must have realized what was happening because in the next second she was off me and in her bathroom.

The lock clicked. Jumping up I gave my sister a look. She looked at me wide eyed.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I looked toward the bathroom. I walked slowly to the door so I could lay my ear against it.

"Hey it's not your fault, Kat. It was my idea to come check on the love birds." Chris reassured Katherine. I was glad he was there to keep her from getting to overwhelmed.

"Yeah it's not your fault. Mostly mine. I did start this after all." I pressed my palm to the door.

"Told you so." I heard Kat mumble in Chris' chest.

"This is what he did to me. He created a monster." I faintly heard Sasha mutter. It was when she started to sob that I banged on the door.

"Sasha open this door!" I yelled. I could here mom come running up the stairs.

"No" was her whisper back.

"Come on, Sasha. We all growl in our life. It's who we are, wolves." Kat tried to reassure her. I looked over at them in concern. What if I can't get her to come out.

"Go" Kat and Chris obeyed her.

"Go tell the others what's going on." Elena told Chris as he turned. I slide done the door legs out. My head leaned against the door with the temptation to bang it once or twice hanging in the back of my mind. Mom came to sit in front of me.

"What happened?" She asked

"Everything." She smiled at my reply.

"No. Really."

"I kissed her. We got a little carried away. Kat and Chris walked in, they interrupted us. She snarled at them. She looked wild. Her eyes were silver. And glowing….Mom." I sighed.

"It probably has something to do with what happened to her when she was captured." Mom guessed.

"Yeah, she said something around that he did this, he created a monster. Mom, she's not a monster. I just wish she would open the door so I could tell her this." I banged on the door for good measure.

"Let me try. Go downstairs, eat something. Talk to your dad, they might be going for a run. I'll handle her." I took my time getting up. I nodded to mom on my way out, taking one last look at the door.

SPOV

I could hear every thing they were saying. I felt a bit bad for making Logan upset but I couldn't face him.

"Sasha, I may not know what you were through at the age of 5 but we all have troubles in our life. Some worse than others. And those who have it bad have to come together, find the one person who can help you through it. Logan wants to be your help. H-" Elena sighed. I could hear her take a deep breathe before continuing.

" I lost my parents to a car accident when I was really young. I went through so many foster homes. And most of those beat me or raped me. I never had a kind home, a loving one until I found my help. Clayton saved me I just didn't realize it until he was almost out of my reach. He could have died because he loved me. I realized I needed him even if I did blame him for what I became." Her story touched me. I unlocked the door and moved to sit in front of the sink. She heard me do this. I stared off. Not thinking. I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

" Logan is your mate. You know it. He knows it. Clay's mine. Logan is more than willing to be there for you. Know matter how you look. Hair a wild mess. Mascara running. Eye glowing. I would think it would make you look mysterious or sexy." I laughed a bit before it turned into sobs.

"I love. And then he takes it away." She sat there hugging my close. I haven't felt this since I left for school that morning when my parents where killed.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong, shadow." Mom used my nickname. She found me crying in the attic._

"_I miss Grandma and Ben. I wish dad never had to go out of town to work. I wish I never had to be alone, that I wasn't being followed. That he would just leave us alone now. I-"I couldn't go on. There were so many things that I wish never had to be. _

"_I wish I could be like the other girls in my school" I cried even harder. Mom hugged me closely, whispering soothing words. I finally calmed down enough to go to school. _

"_Have fun today. We will celebrate a unique life with pizza tonight, okay?" Mom smiled her brightest. I got on the bus feeling extremely loved. In my family we never say good bye but only hold promises for later. _

_School went by quickly today for a change. It usually goes slow because I have no friends. But today a guy in my math class invited me to sit with him at lunch. I found out he was also in my history class. He had glasses that framed his blue eyes where blonde curls swept in his face. I liked him. A lot. _

_I got home feeling like no one could ruin my day. Until I heard a scream that came from my closed door. I ran down the path to the porch. Threw open the door. Just in time to see my mother hit the floor with unseeing eyes. _

"_MOM!" I looked behind them to see two men staring back at me. They must have not expected to see me so soon. I turned my back on my parents bloodied bodies to run. I made to the porch thinking on what I was taught to do. Survive. _

"_Oh no you don't, Monello." A gruff voice said before I was hit unconscious. _

_While unconscious all I could see where both my parents in the hall with blood surrounding them from the slashes in their throats._

Some times the flashbacks of that day are worse than most of my nightmares.


	10. You can run but you can't hide

**Who hates Justin bieber? I'm not a big fan so it won't upset me if you kill him. ANTI-BIEBER!**

**Evil me: oh the things I could help you with if you let me out. **

**Me: Yeah and half of those things would be targeted at me. **

**Evil me: So…**

**Me: *raises eyebrow like she's crazy* **

**Review if you would like me to keep evil me in her cage because if you don't review I will sick her on you… *smiles angelic* oh and I don't own Women of the otherworld characters only Sasha, Chris, Rex and Ally. Which I promise you will see more of. **

You Can Run But You Can't Hide

SPOV

I haven't left my room in 2 days. I refuse to. Or I only come out when they are on a run but either that Elena brings my food. She understands. I can hear that Logan sits at my door early in the morning but stopped asking to come in the thirteenth time I told him no. I have been contemplating what I was going to do to Hank when I see him next. There have been several clues that he's in town. One was the burnt welcome sign that was caused by lightening. Two was the storm clouds that stayed in the sky. Three was the worst. Two girls struck by lightening, one dead the other burnt very badly.

He could control the weather and if he wanted to, he could flood the area. But only with commands from his leader. Mikhail. The one problem with Hank was he couldn't hide if it were to save his life. He thrived on attention, the fight. He wanted you to find him. It was always that easy. Mikhail disapproved though. If Hank were the leader of the world, humans would know we existed and would have no choice but to fear us greatly.

"I have food. Would you like to open the door?" Came Elena's voice from the other side. I got up off the bed and walked to the door. Taking a deep breathe, I hesitantly opened the door. Why I hesitated was beyond me. I guess once I open the door, I was planning on keeping it open. I have had enough of conversations with myself to see no fault in my actions the other day. If it were anyone's fault I blame Mikhail.

I walked over to the window bench to sit down. I was wearing grey sweat pants with a black sports bra and a green short sleeve zip up hoodie with bright yellow ankle socks. I never match my socks, it's like an unspoken rule.

"Well, this morning you get toast with ham and a nice hot cup of coffee." She said as she laid my plate in front of me. I took the cup eagerly. For some reason I was extremely cold. It doesn't help that I'm just wearing a bra but I didn't feel like wearing anything that covered my stomach.

"Thanks" I ate a slice of ham.

"Your welcome. Well, I have things to do today. So you won't see much of me. Enjoy your breakfast." Elena turned to the door to leave and was about to close it.

"Leave it open" I must have surprised her a lot with this demand because she opened the door all the way and stepped back in.

"I'm okay…now" I answered her confused expression. She nodded slowly before leaving with the door wide open. I sighed. Finishing up my breakfast I brought it downstairs. I knew that whoever was in the sunroom followed me with their eyes as I went by.

I mumbled a good morning on my way back up the stairs.

In my bedroom I took out a keyboard I brought with me from the apartment and started to play a little melody.

Out across cities I see buildings turn into pilesand watch the world in wonder, as mountains turn into tilesand trees loosing their leaves and their faces becoming tiredI wish I could discover something that doesn't expirecome stumble metake me river, carry me farlead me river, like a mothertake me over to some other unknownput me in the undertowsuch other things that make a kingdom rumble and shatterthe same dynamic that another day would never matterit really just depends on who's giving and who's receivingand things that don't make sense are always a little deceivingcome and humble metake me river, carry me farlead me river, like a mothertake me over to some other unknownput me in the undertow

I didn't continue the song. I couldn't. I felt relaxed now, like I didn't need more. A small smile found it's way to my lips.

I heard clapping from the door way. I slowly looked up, startled, I didn't think anyone had heard me. There in the doorway was Logan.

"Your good, no wonder you took a shine to that guitar at the music store." He said as he took a step closer to the bed.

" The guitar was in good condition. I'd be a fool not to want it" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" I said abruptly. " I should have had more control that and I really shouldn't have locked myself away like that."

"It's okay. Mom tried to explain it as best that she could. I'm here for you no matter who you are or how you act. For all I care you could have fangs 24/7 and only eat raw meat. I'd still be there for you. I-"

"Love you" I cut him off. He looked at me opened mouth.

"What?" He gasped. Looking extremely shocked. I slowly got off my bed and made my way over to him.

"I think I love you Logan Danvers, my mate." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was being completely honest. Locking yourself in your own room makes you think and you think hard.

"You love me? You love me! I love you too. You've always been different from the other girls and I had no idea why until I read a passage from the family book about when one of my ancestors found his mate. It was then that I realized you where mine. I vowed to protect you and care for you. To treat you like you should be treated. Your not a monster, your something different that should be honoured or feared by your enemies." His speech brought my lips to his. I couldn't resist it and if I were going to learn to control myself what better way than with practice.

We pulled away, resting our foreheads upon each others.

"I promise never to hide again." I had to make this deal or I would run every time.

"There's no need to hide. I don't care if your eyes turn silver. It's kind of hot. Just don't expect to be on top all the time." He smirked before leaning in to kiss me one more time.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. We laughed again, we told stories, we ran. He showed me his family in ways that could only be taken by a camera but he caught it all on paper like Jeremy used to. He told me he would one day draw me as I am not a monster but a goddess. By the end of the day we were telling stories in his bed after a filling meal.

I apologized to Chris when I saw him outside then Kat at dinner. We hugged and cried. I made a promise to let her dress me for a week because she was depressed when I wouldn't come out of my room and I felt bad for letting her blame herself.

My eye lids slowly lowered themselves and I knew I was in for a good sleep with my head on Logan's chest.

Page break .

The first thing in the morning I realized was that my pillow was moving. I thought pillows weren't supposed to breathe? And who swapped my pillows? I'm pretty sure mine were soft feather pillows. Not hard chest pillows…..Wait a minute? Chest? My eyes flew open to see very nice six packs. OMG! HOLY SHIT! I forgot I was in bed with Logan….. Shit.

I bolted up right and looked under the covers. Oh thank god I still had clothes on. But then how did I? Then everything I did yesterday came rushing back. I flopped back down on my back, my head landing on an actual pillow.

"Is it that bad waking up to me?" Said the person beside me. I twisted my head to look at Logan to find him smirking at me.

"Shut up" I say grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Ow, hey now, no need for violence."

"Oh come on that didn't hurt"

"It did though I think I have a pillow cut now" He inspects his arms. I can't help but belly laugh at his serious face. He grins and rolls over top of me. Resting his forehead against mine. I give him a small smile.

"Good morning" he whispers.

"Mmm" I lean up, bring our mouths together in a sweet peck.

"Breakfast?"

"Let me go get dressed first"

"Didn't you promise Kat, she could dress you for a week?' Shit, I push Logan off and run to the door calling behind me that I'll meet him downstairs.

Racing into my room I swing the door open to a Knowing Kat.

"I got side tracked?" I offer. I watch as she walks over to me, hands on hips.

"Go take a shower then come back in here. I'll do your make up, hair, and have an outfit for you to change into." She ordered me.

"Yes ma'am" I solute her before heading to my attached bathroom.

Kat unfortunately found my stash of corset tops. She straightened my naturally wavy hair and semi-curled my bangs. She brought two pieces of hair one either side of my face around to the back where she braided them together. It looked like I was wearing a natural crown. I don't know if it was my mood or something else. But today my hair shone as red as a blood moon. She put very little eye make up on me, just a light blue eye shadow making my grey eyes stand out. Though she over did herself on my lips with the red lipstick.

I have to say I looked really good. The outfit she picked was in ways one I would go partying in. Not staying home in. I wore a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans with a black and grey corset top that left my shoulders bare. It didn't make my breast look overly big or like they were falling out. To complement the outfit She choose a pair of black strappy high heels.

"Gorgeous, you have to let me borrow some of those corset tops. They rock." She told me when she was done. I stared in the mirror I can't believe I was eighteen going on nineteen very soon. I was beautiful. The monster in me was a goddess. She brought out the wild side of me. She was a part of me even if I denied her.

"You can borrow one to practice breathing in. Then once you get the hang of that. Go wild." I told her walking out the door.

I walked into the kitchen to meet Logan when I heard someone behind me wolf whistle. I smirked and turned around. I assume it was Nick who wolf whistled because Chris was devoted to Kat and Logan was just grinning like a mad man. I laughed while shaking my head.

"Can I help you?" I ask with my hands on my hips as Kat runs downstairs in a white sundress and wedged heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun but she still looked great.

When Kat tries to get by the guys Logan picks her up and spins her while she shrieked with the sudden movement.

"What ever you did to her I love it." He says while twirling.

"Um excuse me? She simply picked the outfit, but it was still in my wardrobe."

He stops and grins at me.

"Well, Logan if you can't appreciate your girls taste, you won't mind if I have a bite." Nick joked. Logan strutted over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and lowering his chin onto my open shoulders.

"She's all mine now Nicky boy. Go find your own." I could just hear the smirk in his voice. He was enjoying this.

"How's 'bout some food for us lovely ladies? Hmm" I step away from Logan and grab Kats arm dragging her to the kitchen where I made our breakfast.

Kat and I were sitting on the porch while the guys practised their fighting skills. It was a beautiful day, as well as my last day with everyone until next weekend. I was thinking of what I could do today with Kat.

"Hey, Kat. Is there a tattoo parlour in town?"

She rolled her head in my direction and removed her sunglasses. She had a look of concentration on her face.

"Hmm. I think there is one on our way to school why?" I knew what the next tattoo I wanted to get was. So I jumped up off my chair and offered her my hand.

"Good, lets change. Then head out." She looked curious but got up anyways to change.

I waited down stairs in my bikini top with a lose off the shoulder shirt over it. Still in my skinny jeans.

"Why are we going to a tattoo place?" She asked while walking down the stairs. She was now wearing shorts and a tank top with a t-shirt sweater.

"Because I want to get a new one." She raised her eyebrows over the rim of her glasses.

"Okay…" She went around the corner to tell her dad we would be back. Once in my vanquish we rolled down the windows and cranked up the music before squealing out of the drive way. The trees zoomed past us as we sang our hearts out to our favourite songs. I slowed down and tuned down the music as well. We sighed after laughing so hard.

"You can sure drive. Remind me next time I plan to kill someone, to ask you to drive the get away car." I chuckled.

" My motorcycle would be better 'cause I could drive by and you could just jump on."

"Wow, your good at making escape plans." I pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall.

"Come on, lets go."

In the tattoo parlour, we were looking through the tattoos waiting our turn when I found the one I wanted. Kat said she would just look, but I think she was considering getting one too.

"Can I help you girls?" Ask a gruff looking guy with tattoos covering his arms.

"Yeah, I would like to get this one here one the left side of my stomach." I pointed to the spot I wanted it. The guy nodded.

"I'll just go sketch this out. You can lie down over there for me." I nodded and got up to go lie down. I left Kat looking at star tattoos. Her dad would kill me but Chris would thank me if she got one.

The guy came back over and laid the outline on my stomach.

"You want it all black?"

"Yup" He brought me to a mirror to see if I liked the outline before he went any further. It looked perfect. This one represented my new life.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What's the story behind this one?" He asked while starting my tattoo. You could see my other one on my side that I got at the age nine. That on was done by a witch so it could be spelled to grow with me.

"I just love wolves. They are such mystic creatures with different meanings. Fierce, strong, beautiful. They in themselves tell a thousand stories." It was true I did love wolves but that wasn't the real reason I was getting this one.

After a while of comfortable silence I decided to strike up conversation.

"Have you been busy today?"

"Not really, had a freaky new guy come in this morning." Freaky guy? Hmmm, what kind of freaky?

"Oh yeah, How could a new guy be freaky?"

" It was a bright sunny morning when I got here. When he came in the sky grew real dark. Said he wanted a lightening bolt on his neck. This guy was huge. Bigger than me. And when he said that lightening lit up the sky right outside my shop. That's how freaky this guy was. As soon as he left the sky cleared again. Don't know why, Maybe it's just how my momma brought me up. But I was suspicious."

"That is strange" I mumble. I knew who this guy was. Hank was still in town. And he was here this morning. I bit my lip in thought.

"There you go, all done. Looks like you won't have any problems with the healing." He got up to throw out his gloves. I walked over the mirror and inspected my new tat. He did a real good job.

"Can I get this one in the same spot she did?" I heard Kat ask. I twirled around and grinned.

"Your gonna get one? Your dads gonna be pissed if he sees it."

"Yeah, but everyone else will be on my side. And he doesn't have to know." She said slowly. She smirked at me.

"My little Kitten is growing up."

"Shut up" We laughed.

Upon leaving the shop, Kat got a call from home and a text from the twins.

"Logan, we're just going shopping now with the twins…I promise to take care of Sasha…You'll see her when we get home!…..Of course I'll feed her….alright bye."

I was laughing softly. She gives me an exasperated look.

"He told me never to let you out of my sight. Don't let you do anything that could hurt. Which we already did. To feed you so you don't starve. You do realize when we get home he's going to inspect you head to toe."

"Whatever let him. Gotta pick our battles."

She sighed. "I know" She whispered. I took us to the mall where we met up with Rex and Ally.

"So, are you-"

"With Logan yet?" The asked in order. Rex than Ally.

"You could say that. Yeah." The squealed and jumped up to hug me.

"Then we have to-"

"Celebrate. We are-"

"Going to shop our-"

"Pretty little hearts out"

"That is just creepy." I say after listening to them finish each others sentence.

"We know" They say together. We all hook arms and take off into the shopping mall.

It was getting close to lunch when I saw this jewellery store that I had to go in. I had ordered dog tags the first time we were here and I had to pick them up.

"Hey, guys. I'll meet you at the food court. I got to pick up something." They nodded and took my bags to busy smelling the food. I smiled, walking over to the store.

Inside I walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I placed an order for dog tags. I was wondering if they were ready."

"Your name please." Asked the sales women.

"Sasha Dare" She typed something on the computer.

"They are ready. Just wait a minute and I'll go get them for you." She left to the back room.

"What are you buying me, Shadow." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to face Hank, smirking at me.

"I see you." He said.

"No, I thought I was invisible. You've got a lot of nerve coming up to me in public."

"I figured you'd come after me soon, so why not give a friendly warning. You kill me and he'll send someone worse." He warned.

"And there is someone worse? I could deal with anyone after you." I snarl.

"Oh but don't you remember Zander? His other beast. You kill me, he'll send Zander after you to take you back. Game over. No more nice guy." If that's true he only sent Hank to watch over me for killing his goons. But I kill his right hand man, I get the beast.

"See you around, shadow. I have a storm to brew. Girls to zap, play grounds to flood." He ran his fingers down my check and over my shoulder before walking out. I sighed with relief.

"Here you go miss. Credit or cash?" I turn to the sales women.

"Cash" I paid for my tags and left to find the girls.

We sat at a table with a cart for all our bags.

"Can we see your what you got." Asked Rex.

"Nope"

"Why not?" Kat looked over curious. "Yeah, why not."

"Because it's your Christmas gifts and you can't see them." She sighed and continued eating.

"How many play grounds are there in town?" I asked them all.

"I think there's four of them" Answered Ally.

"But how many of those have a motel across from them?"

"Only one. I think it's the one on Den street Because there's the Den Motel." Rex answered my second question. Den street. That was where they found the bodies of the girls.

"Why do you ask, Sasha?" Kat looked concerned at why I wanted to know.

"I think I know where Hank is staying." She gasped.

"We should go then." Kat and I said our good byes and grabbed our things.

Page break .

Back at the house I got out of my car to be pulled into a massive hug.

"LOGAN! Put me down. I did just get a tattoo and it's sensitive." He drops me to the ground, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You got a tattoo. Are you nuts? Why?"

"Because I wanted another one. I already had 2. This was nothing. And you'll like it." He looked at me curiously before dropping his eyes to roam over my body. I leaned in close to his ear.

"You'll have to guess where it is tonight." I purr. He growled low in his chest. It made me curl my toes and lean my head back.

" 'Kay gross. Can you please open the trunk so I can get my stuff out before you have sex in the drive way." I totally forgot about Kat. I duck under Logan's arm, going around to the back of my car.

"Sorry." I smirk at her popping open the trunk. She gave me a look.

"Why don't you go find Chris and show him your surprise." I wink at her. She grabs her bags and glares at me.

"Shut up" I laugh and grab mine.

Logan followed me up to my room Where I put my bags down and walked into the bathroom. I could tell already that the tattoo was healed and that I wouldn't need it wrapped anymore. Taking off my shirt, I slowly took off the wrappings. I knew Logan stood at the door and was watching me intently.

"I thought I would get to look for it." I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. I put my hands up in the air.

"Well then come and take a look at it." I whisper. He walked over and kneeled in front of me. His hands slowly sliding down my back. He never took his lush blue eyes off mine. I felt the tug of the tap off my stomach and a breeze where the wrappings used to be. He lowered his gaze to my new tattoo. Where he ran his fingers lightly over the outline of it.

"It's truly apart of me now. And I've accepted it. And you." I whisper. His hands on my upper body felt like I was holding a candle flame to my skin.

"It's amazing. Just like you." He looked up while he stood to his full height. One hand stayed at my waist, while the other one went up to my neck where he brought our faces closer. Our lips touch in an instant. I turned my head and depended the kiss. His hands wandered to my hips where he lifted me onto the counter for easier reach. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair. My head drooped back so I could catch my breath.

"We need to go talk to the whole pack." I gasped as he nipped at my neck.

"Why?" he asked bring his face up to mine. Looking into my silver eyes.

"I know where Hank is. And I have a plan." He looked startled then his blue eyes darkened like an angry sky.

"How?"

"He came to me when I was getting something from the jewellery store. He dropped a hint, even if he didn't mean too."

"We'll find him. Then kill him."

"We have to be careful. He's a weather half demon. And a really strong one. Those girls that were struck by lightening. That was him." I looked into Logan's eyes he was determined to kill Hank. All I could fear was Zander coming after. Logan kissed me one more time before handing me my shirt. We walked downstairs in silence. I had a plan but he wasn't going to like it.

**I have put links on to my profile for Sasha's tattoos and Kat's new one. I hope you liked this chapter we are celebrating CHAPTER 10 AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEWED THIS ONE PLEASE! Tell me how you liked it be completely honest I don't care even if you didn't quite like it I'll just make the next one better. **

**~ LivingOldSoul~ **


End file.
